


Sa Dakong may Bakong

by Pilakahiya



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Flowers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilakahiya/pseuds/Pilakahiya
Summary: San nga ba siya pumupunta sa kada ika-labing-isang araw ng bawat buwan?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sa Dakong may Bakong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChucklesTheMime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/gifts).



> Based on to what the angst prompt generator gave to me from shindanmaker:
> 
> Bibiana Coral Jacobo visiting their late s/o's grave each month, leaving them flowers and their favourite food.

Minarkahan niya lagi ang kalendaryo, nakatutok sa orasan at araw na lumilipas. Sa mga alaalang tinabunan at hinukay muli sa kada ika-labing-isa ng araw sa bawat buwan. Malayo ang kanyang pupuntahan at ayaw ni Corang ang mahuli sa oras. 

Sakay man ng kalesa na may sapat na salapi para sa kanyang byahe, kanyang binibigkas kung saan siya'y dapat magtungo. Inayos niya ang kanyang buhok, ang baro't saya pati ang kanyang alampay. Sa kada bisita niya, lagi niyang baon ang mga bakong. Paborito ng kanyang pagbibigyan, ipinangalan rin sa bulaklak.

Kanyang inabot ilang salapi bilang bayad sa kanyang byahe. Malapit na siya, kanyang lalakarin na lang. Sa kanyang paglalakad bumigat ang pakiramdam, sa alaala at sa kababalaghan marahil. Maaraw ngunit nangingibabaw ang lamig sa pakiramdam. Hindi na siya mahina, sa mundong labas siyang nangapa at naging matatag.

Sa damuhan niya madadatnan ang kanyang iniirog. Sa giyera niya lamang nakilala, kanyang kahati sa mga nakita. Sa kanya lamang na tila nawalan ng hininga sa kanyang angking ganda. Sa mga alaalang sila'y nagtalo at nagkabati mapagiyera man o kapayapaan. Malayo sa mga mata ng karamihan, mga mahigpit na yakap at matamis na halik ang kanyang nairegalo. Sa mga bulong ng tukso na mas lalo niya siyang nakilala ng lubos.

Dumating ang oras na siya'y kinuha.

Sa puntod na pawang binantayan at inalagaan kahit papano, siya'y dahang dahang umupo. Sa lamig ng simoy ng hangin sumayaw ang mga damo.

"Esperia Lirio Avatea Antandre y Latona." Kanyang bulong mula sa labi, kanyang pangalan na kailanman hindi niya makakalimutan. "Kumusta?"

Kinausap niya sa mahabang oras, kayang baon ang mga kuwento sa araw-araw na pangyayari. Labi na pilit ngumiti sa bawat salita na tila ayaw niyang harapin ang katotohanan na walang sasagot sa kanya.

"Eria, tanda mo ba yung araw na pinag-usapan natin mga bulaklak?" Pumiyok ang kanyang boses, "Dala ko yung iyo, kasing ganda mo." Kanyang nilapag ang dalang bakong, puti at pula. "Tanda mo ba na natawa ka sa akin na nangako ako na dadalhan kita ng mga bakong." Kanyang muhka'y yumuko at ang lupa ay nadiligan ng ilang patak ng luha. Ang lamig ng hangin ang yumakap sa kanya at sumama pa ang mga damo na nakapaligid sa kanya.

Sa patuloy ng kanyang bisita na laging may dalang bakong. Ang puntod ay nagbunga ng mga bulaklak mula sa pagmamahal niya. Tila hindi nalalanta, alagang-alaga kahit wala siya. Hindi na siya maliligaw, tanda niya saan siya magtutungo sa kada ika-labing-isang araw ng bawat buwan.

Doon siya matatagpuan, sa dakong may bakong.


End file.
